I See
by Lady Xiao
Summary: They can see the future, but what they see will never make sense until the end... ReiBardock of sorts.
1. Prologue

Ok, kiddo's. I decided to post this thing. I have had this for awhile, and I just located it, so here it is. I like it. I feel that it is very different from anything else on here.

If you are curious where I am getting the setting from, then check out 'Bardock: The Father of Goku'.

I am keeping it VERY close to the actual TV special, like with the ending and what not. But, let's just say I added a character and changed things around that character. So, in other words, don't fret, because this WILL NOT have a sappy, lovey dovey ending. Sure some 'things' might occur before, but it will all end.

Anywho, this is kind of a ReiBardock story. You will see why I say 'kind of' later on.

This is based mostly off 'manga Rei', who is more calm and collected.

I have everything written, I just need convincing to post it. :)

So, enjoy. This is the only authors note I will post unless occasion calls for it.

Xx Lady Xiao xX

* * *

**I See**

_**Prologue**_

_Rei_

I never liked my gift. My family always praised me for it, telling me that it was something to pride myself in; that it would someday prove to be the greatest thing I could ever imagine. I never believed them, and it is probably good that I didn't. If I would have, my hopes would have been severed long ago.

As soon as I discovered my talent I tried to smoother it, wanting to disguise it beneath my skin. It began to fade, or so I thought. It wouldn't work at my will anymore after so long. When my family and the people of my tribe found out, they scorned me. They told me I had thrown away one of the greatest things this planet has every seen. I pretended like I didn't care, but I did.

My father was disappointed. He told me I had brought shame to his name and to our family. Things between us were never the same. My family always told me to never suppress power. They said power was the only thing that could get you anywhere. I guess when I ignored my gift; I had somehow disregarded their teachings.

I grew up since then, my quiet mind with me. My childhood was lonely as you could guess, everyone was either ashamed of my decision or afraid to associate with me because of my decision. They try to act like I made such a mistake when they don't truly understand anything at all. No one could possibly understand the things I saw and sometimes still see. They can never understand.

Now I am sitting in my room, kneeling in front of a window as I knit my baby brother, Hatsuharu, a blanket. My parents forbid me to speak with him, but my mother told me I could give him something if I pleased. It is almost done. I never have much to do, so it was finished rather quickly. It is almost completely red with the exception of a black border.

"Hopefully you will see this one day and know it was I who made it for you." I all but whispered to myself, giving a small smile as I held up my finished product before my eyes. It wasn't a beautiful blanket by any means, but I just hope it is enough for my brother.

The blue sky is beautiful, the trees at the sky line intertwining their branches with the clouds. It is pleasing to look at. One might wonder why I am so fascinated with my surroundings, but when you are shut out for most of your life, you like to feel the energy of the world around you so you can feel something.

In the middle of my daydreaming, a peculiar sound disturbed me. The trees began to shutter violently, their leaves fluttering to the grass. Tiny pebbles began to lift from the ground, dust swarming up around them. I could here some commotion outside my home from my tribe, some screams and shouts echoing through the walls.

What was outside?

As much as I wished to stay put, my curiosity got the best of me, beckoning me to the oddity that was currently stationed outside my home. The hem of my white dress drug on the stone floors as I walked, my hands resting comfortably at my sides. I could feel my hair brush against my arms and the breeze chill my bare feet. I don't know why I felt so calm while everyone else was in a panic.

Upon reaching the front door I peeked through the purple curtain that blocked me from the outside. I lost my breath upon the sight. A huge ship was stationed outside, mostly white with strange windows. A ramp protruded from the hull, extending its long arm to the ground. Three figures walked down this, each of them exerting a feeling of evil.

The three tribe Elders, my father amongst them, walked towards the newcomers, meeting them halfway from the crowd and the ship. I wanted to yell to him, tell him to retreat, but I could not. All I could do was watch.

I moved out of my home and into the crowd, watching the leaders discuss something. The newcomers were very strange, the one in the center being the worst. He rode in an awkward machine, levitating slightly above the ground. At the present he has been the only one not to speak, although he appeared to be the leader.

The being to his left has done most of the talking thus far. He was an odd shade of teal, his hair an emerald green. It was now that I noticed that he wore armor like both of the other men, even though I doubt he needed it.

The alien to the far right was very menacing. He was pink, his skin covered in boils. This one was rather large in width, his pudgy arms crossed across his chest. The only bits he contributed to the conversation were snide remarks to the Elders.

"We implore you; please do not do anything to harm this planet!" I heard one of the Elders say, his voice straining. Some people in the crowd began to whisper, making me inch further into the masses. It was easy for me to get through. No one wanted to touch me.

"Lord Frieza, please, we will do anything!" Another Elder spoke, a slight whimper in his tone. I was sickened by their cowardice. Not only did they beg, but they sold themselves too. I would rather die than fall so far.

Then again, the first thing that I can think of right now is Hatsuharu, wrapped up tightly in my mother's arms. Would I resort to surrender if I was placed in their positions?

"Why then, my dears, should we not destroy this pathetic excuse for a planet?" The one in the middle questioned, his voice filled with malice. This was Lord Frieza, the one the Elders had been talking about for quite some time. I have heard many stories of his ways, conquering planets and destroying them, sometimes even taking the inhabitants for slaves. He was supposedly quite the monster. "Other than you the fact you would like to live, that is."

The Elders looked at each other for a moment, no one speaking a word. My father turned his head, his eyes looking to my mother and brother first, but then slowly drifting to me. We locked gazes for a moment, but he broke away.

"Lord Frieza…" My father took a step forward, the remaining two Elders looking puzzled. I was in front of the crowd now, my hands brought together on my chest. "We have something that maybe we could exchange for the life of this planet."

Both of the henchmen rose eyebrows while Lord Frieza just sat there, his face unchanging. He was very intimidating and I could tell he was the monstrosity that everyone had spoken of. I felt neither remorse nor sadness in his eyes.

"What, exactly, would that be? It must be something of great value."

My father was rubbing his hands together, his robe billowing all around him.

"We have a girl here… one that can see the future…"

Upon hearing those words I felt my heart sink. My father despised me so much that he would sacrifice me to the most feared being in the universe?

Lord Frieza seemed to perk up upon hearing those words. His eyes are glued to my father, whom I assume is sweating bullets by this point. I don't believe I would care if he was shot down dead now, considering he was willing to send me to my death.

"Who is this girl?"

Before I could give my father the satisfaction of calling me to him, I went forward, my dress flowing behind me. I heard some of them women gasp as I walked towards the group, my mother hopefully being one of them. Everyone's eyes were searing into me, burning with question and hope.

"This is my daughter, Rei. She was born with the gift of precognition." My father attempted to put his between my shoulders, but I shrugged him off, sending him a glare.

Lord Frieza began to chuckle lightly to himself, holding up a hand to his mouth. Inside I felt like vomiting, but I held my rigid stare.

"Here I thought she was going to be some old hag." He looked to me and then to my father again, a grin still dancing across his face. "How can I be sure she tells the future? What if this is all a ploy?"

Instead of going to my father for the answer, he went to me instead, peering through me with his dark eyes. I returned the favor, but inside knew what I was going to say. It came to me naturally, like I had been planning this my entire life.

"Lord Frieza, I have seen and felt death, almost as much as you have. Why do you think I stand here calmly when most are shaking in fear?" I looked to my father briefly and frowned. "Whether you accept this trade or not is no concern of mine."

I knew my father was probably extremely angry at me at this present moment, but I paid it no mind. Either way this debacle went, I was never going to see him again. He can rot.

Lord Frieza looked to the teal man, his smile gone. "Zarbon, take the girl. Let's head out."

The man named Zarbon rook hold of my arm, dragging me up the ramp behind Lord Frieza and the pink alien. He wasn't to ruff, but it wasn't really necessary. I followed obediently. After we made it aboard, the ramp pulled itself in and closed, sealing shut.

I was then marched to the command room, I am assuming, considering a massive control board decorated the front and many small aliens were operating it. The strange windows surrounded the entire perimeter, making the oval ship seem never-ending.

"Come, child…" Frieza beckoned me forward, trying to get me close to a window. "Don't you want to see you planet for the last time?"

I huffed lightly and shook my head, giving him a light frown. "No, thank you. I am willing to bet you are going to kill them, anyway."

About that time we lifted off the ground, flying off into the atmosphere. The departure shook my footing a little bit, but I stayed on two feet. When I looked back to Lord Frieza, he was smiling.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

**I See**

_**Chapter One**_

_Bardock_

When Frieza took over Vejiita-sei, the lives of my people were indefinitely changed. We no longer took orders from King Vegeta, the ruler of my planet, but instead from Frieza, who was an ultimately more powerful enemy. Everything that took place was for him and everything that we were allowed to do benefited him. Our lives as Saiya-jins were crumbling into nothing.

Soon after his conquest of Vejiita-sei, Frieza soon discovered the power of my people. He began to use us to wipe out planets for his empire, basically doing his dirty work. At first it wasn't so bad because we got to fight, and that is everything a Saiya-jin wanted. However, our lives under Frieza are nothing but fear.

As a low-class soldier, I don't really have much say in anything and am frequently looked down upon by the elite Saiya-jins. I really don't pay them much mind, because my crew takes most of the mission assignments anyway, a lot of them being the ones the elite wouldn't take. My hope is that maybe we will get the recognition we deserve before this is all said and done.

During my breaks I sit at the bar, which is my current location. The bar is the single location where Saiya-jins of all classes can be civil towards each other. Most of the time that is because they have too much to drink, but that is no matter. I could care less if the elite class was nice to me.

My best friend and crew member, Tora, sits next to me, already getting a little light headed. We returned from a mission yesterday, so today we decided to take a break. Of course, the bar was our first and only choice to spend it at.

"So, Bardock…" Tora began, breathing deeply after taking a drink. "Have you heard about Lord Frieza, yet?"

I shrugged and took a swig. What haven't I heard about Frieza? He was the most powerful being in the universe. Tora might be my best friend, but he could be very dense.

"What about him?"

His face after that comment resembled that of a shocked three-year old.

"He went to the planet Hulfat yesterday."

The planet Hulfat, from what I heard, was a peaceful planet and similar to the planet Earth. There wasn't anything significant about that planet, was there? Why would everyone be making a fuss about it?

"And?"

Tora drained the rest of his mug, banging on the counter to signal the next round. When Yarda, a Tsufurujin, slid a full mug down to him, he began to finish what he started.

"Apparently he brought something, or rather someone, back with him."

This was surprising. Frieza usually just slaughtered everything, never taking anyone away from the destruction. I can't really degrade him for it, because I have done the same thing multiple times. But, I thought I would be more likely to leave a survivor than Frieza himself.

"It is a girl…" Tora looked at me, clearly amused by my surprise. "Rumor has it, she can see the future."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and gave a good laugh. He already had me going with Frieza bringing back a survivor. But, now he is telling me it is a woman, who can see the future, no less? "I seriously doubt Frieza would bring back some old fortune teller."

"Apparently, this woman is quite the opposite. A real looker."

Downing the rest of my drink while shaking my head, I could only laugh to myself. There is no way possible that rumor is true. It is completely against Frieza's nature. He would sooner cut a woman's head off than save her. If that wasn't audacious enough, someone had to throw in the precognition bit just to make it seem more insane.

Good thing I don't care.

"Tora, I think you are way too caught up in what is said by the elite." Jumping from my chair, I nod in departure, making my way through the crowd of drunks to go home.

My home is on the outskirts of the capital, a distance away from the city. Sometimes I walk there to relax myself, but most of the time I just fly. I wasn't one to just observe my surroundings because I was bored. In a battle situation I was always on top of my game, however, everyday life usually just slips on by.

Not in the mood to walk, I begin my journey to my home by air, feeling the wind whirl around me. I remember when I first learned to fly. It was the most exhilarating experience that I have ever known. My father told me that it was normal to feel this way your first time around, but it would soon become commonplace. If things were like they used to be, then I would probably have said the same thing to my child.

Speaking of my child, mine was supposed to be born soon. Was he born already? My teammates always make jokes that I cannot remember anything about my personal life, and I guess they are right. Should I go see my offspring?

Hell no. What is the point? They are going to send whatever it is away to destroy a planet anyway. I don't want to get attached to something that I won't even get to spend time with. I don't even talk to the mother of this child. I haven't even seen her since the night we conceived my most recent child.

My marriage to my wife, Dio, was a political arrangement between my family and hers. We hadn't really spoken previously to the engagement and less after we actually became married. It was a mutual decision though. She didn't like the fact that I was gone all the time and I didn't like that she wanted to keep me home, so we split. My life is a constant battle, and there is no room for a family inside of it.

* * *

Our assignment today is to wipe out all life at the planet, Set. It was supposed to be a mission for an elite crew of Saiya-jins, but they didn't want to take it. My crew, each of us loving our occupation, took it hoping that maybe we could get noticed.

Tora, was of course late, along with his wife Fasha. Unlike Dio, Fasha was a warmonger, loving the intensity of the battlefield unlike any other female on the planet. Her ideals were much like mine, and fit perfectly with Tora's thirst for action as well. She was usually one of the first to blow her top if something didn't go as planned, making her somewhat unstable. But, what Saiya-jin wasn't?

Deciding they were taking too long, I began to wonder around, my mind not set on anywhere in particular. If they arrived while I was away, tough, they could wait like I had to.

They halls were relatively empty today, only a few of the doctors roaming the halls. For some reason my feet had carried me to the medicine bay, I guess from the habit I'd formed of being here so often. The cold metal floors shined beneath my feet, the cool breeze filtering through the corridors. To most the area would be uncomfortable, but I visited it frequently.

Passing by the Recovery Unit, I notice that the Doctor isn't present. The only person I saw through the big, glass panes was his assistant, who was fiddling with something on his computer. It is rare that the Doctor isn't around.

"Where's the Doctor?" I voiced through the doorway, walking in the almost empty Recovery room. The assistant seemed frightened at first, but his eyes calmed once he realized it was me.

"Ah, Bardock, 'tis only you." He exhaled loudly, which I assume is from relief. "The Doctor is currently visiting the Infants Unit. He should be back within the hour."

The Infants Unit? I never knew of him going there. I thought they had nurses and stuff for the newborns. Maybe he had to fix something in the encoding machine. The assistant seemed to recognize my confusion because he began to laugh, making me a little angry.

"Don't worry, Bardock. There is nothing wrong with the encoding machine, so your son will still grow up to be a mighty warrior."

A son? That's good. I had hoped for a boy when Dio had told me she was pregnant. That way he wouldn't have the choice to become a warrior or not. I needed a successor, someone that I could be proud in saying that they were my child. Not some wimpy girl, unless they ended up being like Fasha that is.

"The Doctor is showing around the newcomer. Did you hear of her? We are supposed to conduct tests on her and find the source of her ability." The assistant seemed very pleased with himself, while I was completely floored. Frieza really did bring someone back to Vejiita-sei? Maybe Tora's story did have some truth to it. After all, Frieza wasn't one to be tricked.

"Thank you." I dismissed myself, trying to ignore the thoughts bantering in my mind. The thought of Frieza bringing back a survivor was hard enough to grasp, but to think that this girl could see the future? I knew some aliens had the ability, like those of planet Kanassa, but a human girl? Unheard of.

If Tora finds out that he was right I am never going to hear the end of it. So, I just won't tell him. I will just continue to dismiss it like I did before, even though the fact was now impossible to deny. I just hope he finds out he was right after this mission so the pestering can be put off a little longer.

"Bardock, where the hell have you been?"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
